


Behold the Power of Puppy Dog Eyes

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [14]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Dean and Dennis talk.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	Behold the Power of Puppy Dog Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



“So, Dean. I heard you spent yesterday afternoon with your _new friend_ ~…”

Dean sights.

“Dennis, you know perfectly well that yes, that’s exactly what she is. _A new friend_. Nothing more.”

Dennis smirks, and Dean is now sure he’s not going to let it go so easily.

“Mmmmm. Thou doth protest too much, methinks.”

Dean groans, and regrets ever choosing to maintain an official friendship with Dennis as civilians.

“Dennis, I swear, if Victoria breaks up with me because of your bullshit _again_ …”

Dennis winces.

“Yeah, shit, sorry. But you know people are going to think there’s more to it. You gave her a puppy, Dean. A _puppy_!”

“First, I didn’t _give her a puppy_. I found a puppy abandonned in the rain, and as I knew she had a friend working for a no-kill dog shelter, asked my friend if she could give the puppy to her friend. And second, how would people know about it?”

Dennis awkwardly looks away, and Dean puts his head in his hands and groans.


End file.
